Demons
by LucyHorseThing
Summary: Ever since Trost was retaken, Armin has been affected by a strange illness. At least that's what everyone thinks. But Eren knows that isn't the case. Slight Armin x Eren.


" _Places, places, get in your places._

 _Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect._

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture._

' _Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?'_

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect._

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._ "

\- Melanie Martinez, _Dollhouse_

Armin was, with no doubt, mentally unstable. The poor thing often spent up to ten minutes laughing a seemingly nothing. While people tried getting his attention, he would take notice of them for barely a second, then continue his fit of hysterics. The only person who could bring him back to sanity for more than that was Eren. All it took was a simple "Wake up." and it was as if nothing happened in the first place.

One night, Armin was having another one of these attacks. It was particularly bad this time. He'd even begun grabbing at the walls, perhaps in an effort to get out of whatever hell had contained him. The giggles and screams echoed throughout the castle, and even Hanji, who was usually cool-headed in these situations, had become irritated. Levi had to forcefully stop her from running into Armin's room with a scalpel. Finally, after what seemed like hours, but what was really only a half hour, Eren went to talk to him.

Streaks of fresh blood appeared on the wall as Armin continuously scratched, screaming and crying and laughing all at once. His eyes averted towards the door as it creaked open, revealing Eren. He stepped forward and stopped, face just inches in front of the brunette's.

"You came in here to stop me, didn't you?" Said a voice that was not Armin's.

Eren shut the door and clicked the lock.

"I always do. I don't see the point in putting up a fight." He snarled.

'Armin' gently closed his eyes. His smile widened until his cheeks split, but he showed no sign of pain. Black fluids flowed from his eyes into the wounds, coloring his teeth and running down his chin. The lids flashed open, showing little blue dots within leaking seas of darkness.

Eren only glared harder, unphased.

"Give. Him. Back." He demanded.

Whatever was inside of Armin, came out, and the boy's eyes changed back. He fell to the ground on hands and knees, the picture of pitiful. Next to him a creature materialized and yanked him up by the neck. Its face gave Eren deja vu, though it was mostly obscured by a harsh cut through the middle. It only had one arm and leg, too, but it appeared to be perfectly balanced. Flies circled it and ate away at its flesh, further deforming it.

"Oh, sweetie, you know I can't do that. I haven't had my fun yet. This little, innocent body is perfect for my games, don't you think?" It ran its free hand all over Armin, who was trembling, too terrified to even breathe.

"Stop it."

"I could say the same to you."

"Get away from him."

"No," It cupped Armin's face, stroking his torn cheeks. "He'll be too delicious to waste."

"You sick pervert, get away from him!" Eren yelled, extracting his blades from their slots. He stabbed the creature through, careful not to catch Armin too. It spurted ichor, forming a pool on the ground and covering both the other entities.

"I'll go for now, but not for long. Don't worry, my sweet Armin." It said before disappearing, dropping the mentioned in a shivering heap.

Eren retracted his gear and knelt to the ground in front of his friend.

"C'mon, Armin. We have to treat those wounds." He grasped the boy's hand and gently pulled him up, holding onto his side to keep him steady.

Eren unlocked the door and stepped outside, greeted by Levi.

"What the hell happened in there?" He asked.

Before Eren could respond, Armin did for him.

"Horrible, horrible things, Captain." He raised his head, showing his stained, bloody, overall damaged face. "Horrible things."

Levi was taken aback. You could tell by his expression that he wasn't prepared for seeing something like that.

"Shit…" He mumbled, stepping out of their way. "God dammit…"

Eren only let go of Armin once they were inside the infirmary. He reached into the cabinet and got some gauze that was, thankfully, not previously used. It was then that he heard the giggling start up again. He turned around, seeing Armin hovering over the sheets, cross-legged, smiling maniacally.

"Just leave him alone," Eren grumbled. It appeared again, dropping Armin to the stone. Eren ran to his side.

"I would if I could, sweetie. Maybe if you gave me something, I'll go away." Its eyes lit up. "Perhaps that?" It pointed to Eren.

"I'm not giving you me."

It laughed. "No, no. I meant your little ability there. Give me that, I'll leave you, and him, alone."

"Don't do it, Eren. I'll be fine. It can't kill me." Armin begged, clinging to Eren's shoulders.

Eren looked down at the trembling figure.

"...Is there anything else you'd want?" He asked, tightening his grip on Armin.

"Well, those boots of yours look awfully nice, but no, sorry!" It sat on the bed, staining it with a thick black liquid.

Eren was about to say something, but suddenly, the being started fading away. It was just as shocked as he was.

"What's happening?" It murmured.

It collapsed in a heap before Eren and Armin, suddenly covered in fire.

"Jean, no, stop it, JEAN!" It yelled, screaming in obvious torture.

Levi, Hanji, and Erwin barged in the room, ODM gear ready. They stopped in their tracks just as quickly as they had started and stared at the burning, screaming, begging creature.

Soon, it was nothing more than a pile of ash on the stone.

Hanji stuck her finger in it while Levi and Erwin went to get reinforcements.

"I've never seen anything like this before…" She breathed. "It's human remains, but at the same time, it's not." She ran out, possibly to get a container for the substance.

Armin buried his face in Eren, hysterically crying in both relief and terror. The latter held him, and, though he'd never admit it, a tear or two streaked his face. He tended to Armin's wounds after he had calmed down, cleaning the gunk off his face.

This event was recorded into the Scouting Legion's event log, but it was later omitted per the request of a mysterious entity no one got a good look at. They did get his name, though.

Jean Kirstein.

Friend of it.


End file.
